Whispers From Lips That Were Once Spoken
by xXCharlieCullenXxx
Summary: Melanie Doggalin has finally found the boy of her dreams. But, when he dies and she's left with a growing child and an engagement ring. What happens when she turns to Hogwarts for help? Countinuation of the 4TH BOOK: TH GOBLET OF FIRE.


Prologue

You know the feeling when something is wrong? When someone close to you leaves your side for only a moment, and you get that ache in you heart. You know that you did wrong by sending them out there. You get that vomiting feeling almost. And then, someone tells you something has happened. These were the thoughts than ran through my head on the train. I knew I shouldn't be here. I knew I shouldn't be going to that school. And most certainly, I knew that if I went there, the truth will come out.

I found out Cedric was dead two days after he left the house. I was sent an invitation to go to his _funeral_. I sat there and cried for days, and made up my mind that I had to go to find out what happened. He was dead, and I couldn't take it. We were just getting settled too. He told me that after the whole "Tournament" thing was done, and he graduated, we would get away. We would have our family and just live the way we wanted to live. But he's not here to do that. No one knows who I am, except his father...but he doesn't know about "us".

I barged into Hogwarts, not paying attention to hoe big this giant was chasing after me, telling me I couldn't be here. I kept running till I heard voices. Maybe a big meeting was going on. I ran into a big meeting hall where I found so many kids. Young, old, my age, and adults. They were all in robes. They all stared at me and I went pale.

I finally found the courage to speak and cried, "I NEED TO SPEAK TO A MR. DUMBLEDORE PLEASE!" They all continued to stare at me, and tears filled my eyes. I started to think about how Cedric probably sat in this huge place, ate in this place, breathed in these halls! The tears now started to stream down my face.

"I tried to stop her sir! But it was almost as if she didn't hear me," the giant said. He was panting heavily and it caused my hair to move a little towards my face.

The man with the long, gray beard in the front on a podium said, "Things will never be the same now that we have lost a soul in Hogwarts, but Cedric will always be in our hearts and minds. Carry on with today children." At the sound of Cedric's name, I started to sob. As the students began to eat, the man started to walk towards me. Most of them were still staring at me, and that made me extremely nervous. Walking over to me was the man, followed by fairly old woman with a pointy hat, and another man with jet black hair and a long cape-like robe.

"Come child," the old man said. He brought me out of the huge room into an empty hallway. Everyone, including the giant, followed as well. "I am Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts here. How can I help you?"

"Cedric," was all I could make out. I was so shaken up by this place; it made it hard for me to breathe. It took me a while to start talking, but when I got a little bit of courage, I finally asked, "How did he die?"

"Who are you, child?" he asked me.

"I was Cedric's fiancé..." I whispered. "I know I'm too young to be engaged to him, but I loved him and there was nothing I could do to change that...I'm also...carrying his...his..."I couldn't say anything anymore. I was too devastated, hurt, and frightened.

"Oh dear Dumbledore! You don't suppose she means-," the woman spoke.

"I think she does. Come with me so we could speak the four of us." I nodded and continued to sob. I felt arms wrap around me, and they were the woman's. We walked up many flights of stairs, which made extremely tired.

"Right here," Dumbledore spoke. I thought he was kidding, but then I remembered that I am in _Hogwarts_, school of witches and wizardry. We went into this almost elevator up into a huge office, bigger than my house.

"What's your name?" the woman asked me.

"Melanie. Melanie Doggalin," I whispered. The man with the cape gasped and stared at me with a peculiar look. There was a long, disturbing pause after I

"Excuse me sir, but wasn't Cedric Digori dating Miss Chang?" the man with the cape asked.

"No he felt bad for her and they were close friends. I know they weren't. Please...can you tell me where I could find his father? I have no where to stay. I have no where to go. My parents live in the United States. I'm neither a wizard nor a witch. I'm nothing close to a magical being...but if you could just help me find his father please-."

The woman cut me off and said, "I am Professor McGonical. You will stay with me dearie. I am the headmaster for Gryffindor. The girl's Quarters are separated from the boys', and the infirmary is near as well. They will provide you with your vitamins and check up on you almost everyday."

"Professor, are you capable of doing this challenge?" the caped man asked.

"She's a child, Severus, not a chore." She took my hand and led me up more stairs. They shifted and moved to different rooms almost every two minutes. I passed by various students and finally got to a picture. It was _moving._ Now that I was thinking about it, they were all moving!

"Password," the woman in the painting said.

Professor McGonical replied, "Scurvy Cur," and the painting opened to a secret door. We walked into a room that looked like a big living room.

I found three students there: a girl, and two boys.

"Miss Granger, this will be your new room mate, Ms. Doggalin. Boys meet your new house mate. Ms. Doggalin, this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, and Harry Potter." I stared at Harry Potter long and hard.

"Cedric used to talk about you all the time..." I murmered.

"You knew Cedric...?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. I nodded my head slowly.

"He was so fond of you; thought of you as a real friend. I've heard you're famous around these places." Professor McGonical intervened and smiled.

"You two could catch up later. Ms. Granger, do you think you could show Ms. Doggalin to your room? I need to go back down into the Great Hall and watch the students while Professor Snape and Dumbledore consult about you staying here. Alright?" the Professor asked. We all nodded as she left.

Hermione looked at me and smiled. There was an awkward moment for quite a while, and Harry continued to stare.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! First year here huh?"

"I'm not exactly a magical being..." I murmured. She looked at me puzzled, but before she could question, Harry dug further into our recent conversation.

"How did you know Cedric?" He stared me in the face. There was no emotion. None.

"We were...in love with each other. He's the reason I'm here. I have to find his father. You see I'm..." I thought about it for a second, and I realized '_I can't tell them.' _"I was engaged..."

"Impossible. He was dating Cho Chang," he pushed. He took a step toward me and I became frightened.

"I promise you. It's a difficult story. Hermione, right?" I asked.

"Yes, common. I'll show you to our room. I hope you don't mind being quiet when I study," she shyly asked. I have a feeling we are going to get along.


End file.
